A Thousand Times
by sweet-peroxide
Summary: Sudah lama mereka membuangnya bagai sekantong sampah di antara tumpukan sampah lain. Sudah lama pula ia berpikir bahwa mereka memang berniat untuk menghilangkan semua bekas eksistensinya demi sebuah tujuan. Dan sekarang, ketika sesuatu terjadi, mereka menyuruhnya kembali. Tidakkah itu terdengar menggelikan? Future BL. Pairing Naruto/?. AU. T semi M for violence.
1. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

* * *

Walau tidak pernah mengatakannya kepada siapapun, Konohamaru bangga atas siapa dirinya saat ini. Ia adalah seorang cucu dari Sarutobi Hiruzen, sang Perdana Menteri Jepang. Semua orang Jepang mengenal kakeknya. Walau Sarutobi Hiruzen tidak bisa dikatakan muda lagi mengingat umurnya yang sudah mencapai tujuh puluh tahun, tidak membuat orang memandang sebelah mata terhadap kakeknya. Orang-orang menghormati Hiruzen, begitu juga dengan Konohamaru sendiri.

Kedua mata Konohamaru melebar memandang bangunan tinggi yang didominasi oleh warna merah tepat di hadapannya. Ia tidak henti-hentinya mengerjap dan menggosok mata dengan punggung tangannya. Kepalanya tiada berhenti menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri tanpa sekalipun mengacuhkan beberapa laki-laki bertubuh besar—berpakaian serba hitam lengkap dengan kacamata—di sekitarnya. Ia sudah lama belajar untuk menganggap para _bodyguard_ itu tidak ada.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Konohamaru mengunjungi Tokyo Tower, lambang kebanggaan penduduk Jepang selain Gunung Fuji. Selama ini tidak sekalipun Konohamaru diperbolehkan mengunjungi tempat ini—atau tempat umum lainnya—mengingat ia adalah cucu seorang Perdana Menteri Jepang. Banyak bahaya jika ia berada di tempat tanpa mengawasan yang baik, begitulah kata kakeknya.

Karena hal tersebut terkadang Konohamaru mau tidak mau merasa kesal. Menjadi cucu seorang Perdana Menteri terkadang memang tidak menyenangkan. Konohamaru juga sering kali hanya mengerutkan kening ketika mendengar teman-teman di sekolahnya mengatakan betapa menyenangkan jika menjadi cucu Sarutobi Hiruzen. Mereka tidak tahu seperti apa sebenarnya di balik predikat tersebut.

Namun saat ini, Konohamaru akan melupakan semua itu. Hari ini ia bebas bersenang-senang di atas Tokyo Tower sementara kakeknya melakukan-entah-apapun-itu tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Tentu saja Konohamaru hanya punya waktu beberapa jam sebelum para _bodyguard_ memintanya kembali ke mobil dan pulang—bersembunyi di balik perlindungan para pengawal.

"Aku tidak akan kabur, kau tahu," Konohamaru menggerutu di bawah desah napasnya, menatap tajam seorang _bodyguard_ yang terus menempel di belakangnya. Ia mencibir dan membalikkan tubuh, berniat untuk mencari pintu masuk terdekat yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

Konohamaru dengan cepat berlari menuju ke kerumunan kecil turis di depan pintu masuk. Senyum lebar terukir di wajahnya karena antusiasme yang berlebih. Ia bahkan tidak peduli lagi para _bodyguard_ yang mengejarnya. Konohamaru tertawa melihat tubuh besar mereka berusaha menyelinap di antara kerumunan pengunjung.

"Maaf!" Konohamaru setengah berseru ketika menabrak seseorang yang tiba-tiba berhenti di depannya.

Ia mendongakkan kepala, menemukan seorang wanita berwajah pucat berkacamata hitam membawa sebuah tas besar. Wajahnya sedikit merona menyadari betapa cantiknya wanita itu. Konohamaru sangat jarang menemukan wanita cantik di sekitarnya. Dan terkadang hal itu membuatnya berpikir mengapa kakeknya hanya mempekerjakan _bodyguard_ bertubuh besar dan bukan wanita cantik dengan tubuh menarik.

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil kepadanya sebelum memasuki lift yang pintunya hampir tertutup; membuatnya terpaku di tempat. Konohamaru ingin menyusul wanita itu namun seseorang yang menahan bahunya membuat dirinya terdiam. Melihat dari balik bahu, kedua matanya menemukan Izumo berdiri di belakangnya. Wajah sang _bodyguard_ tampak tidak senang.

Konohamaru ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun sebelum sepenggal kata meluncur dari bibirnya, telinganya lebih dahulu menangkap suara yang memekakkan telinga. Semuanya berlangsung dengan cepat. Ia merasakan Izumo mendorong tubuhnya hingga terbaring di atas lantai sementara tubuh laki-laki itu berada di atasnya. Kedua matanya melebar merasakan guncangan hebat di sekelilingnya.

Ledakan besar itu bukan hanya sekali. Konohamaru kembali mendengar suara ledakan yang jauh lebih besar—bersamaan dengan suara gemuruh mengerikan tepat di atas kepalanya. Konohamaru tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi. Ia hanya tahu ada sesuatu yang buruk yang membuat semua orang-orang di sekitarnya berlari. Ia mengerang pelan kala Izumo menarik tubuhnya dan memangkunya di atas pundak, berlari menjauh dari Tokyo Tower.

Dan ketika melihat ke belakang, kengerian menjalar di seluruh sendi tubuhnya. Asap hitam pekat muncul di bagian tengah menara; menyerupai sebuah jamur raksasa. Cipratan api kemerahan terlihat di antara asap hitam. Bukan hanya itu, beberapa bagian tiang yang terbuat dari besi dan baja di bagian di mana asap muncul hancur. Beberapa bagiannya bahkan berjatuhan dari atas dan berhasil mengenai beberapa pengunjung yang berada di bawah menara.

Konohamaru tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi. Ia hanya ingat para _bodyguard_ membawanya kembali ke kediaman Perdana Menteri dan dari berita di televisi, dirinya menyaksikan bagaimana kini Tokyo Tower—lambang kebanggaan Jepang—runtuh.

.

**A Thousand Times**

**Naruto** belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.  
I own nothing and no money is being made from this story.  
**Warnings:** future homosexual relationship, character death, AU,  
violence, language, mild-heavy theme, etc.

.

**Three years later...**

Suara teriakan memecah keheningan pagi. Anak-anak terlihat berlarian saling mengejar satu sama lain melewati gang-gang sempit di antara rumah penduduk. Beberapa kali berusaha menghindari pengguna sepeda yang melintas. Terkadang terdengar pengguna sepeda menggerutu mengenai anak-anak yang tidak mengenal tempat bermain.

Beberapa ibu-ibu juga tampak tengah berbincang di depan sebuah toko kelontong sambil sesekali terkikik pelan; menyembunyikan wajah mereka di balik telapak tangan. Terdiam seketika tatkala seorang laki-laki berjas dan membawa sebuah tas berjalan di depan mereka sebelum akhirnya menyapa laki-laki tersebut dengan rona merah samar di wajah.

Ya, itulah pemandangan yang sering dilihatnya. Setiap hari selalu kejadian yang sama terjadi seolah tempat ini, sebuah desa kecil di Kyoto, mempunyai aktivitas yang monoton. Tidak ada hal menarik yang terjadi di desa yang mempunyai penduduk jauh lebih sedikit dibandingkan desa manapun. Hal menarik yang mungkin terjadi pun hanyalah sebatas beberapa turis yang datang; memutuskan menghabiskan waktu di tempat yang sunyi dan tenang dibandingkan gemerlapnya kota Tokyo atau indahnya pemandangan Kyoto.

Desa ini, tempat yang ditinggalinya sejak dua setengah tahun lalu, lebih mirip dengan suasana di film-film hitam putih yang pernah ditayangkan di televisi tua milik Jiraiya—datar dan membosankan.

Ia mencoba untuk tidak memutar bosan kedua matanya melihat pemandangan yang sama setiap harinya. Disandarkannya punggungnya pada tiang kayu sebelum menguap selebar mungkin. Telapak tangan kanannya bergerak mengusap matanya yang sedikit berair sementara tangan kirinya menggaruk helaian rambut pirangnya yang tampak seperti tidak disisir sama sekali.

"Oi, Naruto!"

Mengerjap beberapa kali, ia memutar lehernya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil. Dari matanya yang masih setengah terpejam, ia bisa melihat dua anak laki-laki berdiri dengan kedua tangan di pinggang tidak jauh darinya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alis; berniat mengatakan sesuatu sebelum melihat salah satu anak melemparkan sebuah kerikil kecil ke arahnya; berhasil mengenai dahinya.

Ia meringis, menggosok dahinya yang sedikit memerah karena lemparan batu. Telinganya bisa menangkap suara tawa mengejek kedua anak laki-laki tersebut. Dengan telunjuk yang teracung ke arahnya, kedua anak itu membicarakan sesuatu.

"Kau lihat, Naruto itu bodoh!" seru salah satu anak sembari berjalan menjauh; tampak puas dengan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan. "Dia bahkan terlalu bodoh sampai tidak bisa membalas."

Anak yang lain memberikan anggukan setuju sebelum mencuri pandang dari balik bahunya dan menyeringai. Melihat dari kedua mata yang setengah tertutup oleh helaian rambut pirangnya, ia mengamati kedua anak itu berjalan menjauh ke arah sebuah persimpangan. Mengetahui bahwa mereka tidak akan kembali, ia menegakkan tubuh. Ekspresi kesakitan yang diperlihatkannya ketika anak-anak nakal itu melemparinya dengan batu menghilang sudah. Pandangan dari sepasang mata biru cerahnya mengeras sebelum senyum mengejek tersungging di wajahnya.

Berpura-pura menjadi seorang pemuda bodoh di hadapan penduduk desa bukan lagi pekerjaan yang sulit dilakukan dibandingkan dengan dua setengah tahun yang lalu. Menciptakan _image_ seorang Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda berisik dan bodoh yang bekerja di toko permen milik Jiraiya, adalah pekerjaan yang selama dua setengah tahun ini dilakukannya.

Orang-orang tidak pernah mengetahui apa yang disembunyikannya di balik topeng seorang pemuda yang terkadang suka mencari perhatian orang lain. Ia juga sudah terbiasa mendapatkan tatapan setengah meremehkan ketika berjumpa dengannya. Walau demikian, ia tidak peduli. Ini adalah kehidupan yang harus dijalaninya.

Ia kembali menyandarkan tubuh pada tiang kayu sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Pagi itu, seperti biasa, seorang kakek datang ke tokonya untuk membeli sebungkus permen dan kue kering. Tidak banyak pembeli hari itu; membuatnya hanya duduk diam sambil sesekali menguap. Ketika hari beranjak sore, ia menemukan Jiraiya muncul dari balik pintu geser. Suara _geta_ yang beradu dengan lantai kayu mengiringi langkah laki-laki tersebut.

Jiraiya adalah seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar, berambut putih panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai di bahu. Dilihatnya laki-laki tua itu berjalan menghampirinya dengan sebuah map cokelat di tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya sibuk menggaruk dada yang dibiarkan telanjang.

"Ah, _Ero-sensei_!" serunya, berlari kecil mendekati Jiraiya. "Kau sudah menyelesaikan draft-mu?"

Jiraiya memberikan tatapan mengejek. "Apa kau meragukan kemampuanku bekerja, _gaki_?"

Dengan cepat, ia menggelengkan kepala. Cengiran lebar muncul di wajah kecokelatannya. "Aku tidak berkata demikian-_ttebayo_~! Aku hanya bertanya. Kau tahu sendiri terkadang Kurenai-_san_ bisa bersikap mengerikan kalau kau terlambat menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu."

Jiraiya mengangguk kecil dan memegangi dagu dengan tangan kirinya. Laki-laki itu menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum mengatakan akan pergi ke mengirimkan pekerjaannya melalui pos terdekat. Kedua mata birunya menatap lekat punggung Jiraiya yang berjalan menjauh. Tidak lupa pula melambaikan tangannya ke arah laki-laki tersebut. Dan ketika sosok Jiraiya tidak lagi terlihat, perlahan ia menurunkan tangan; memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana berwarna oranye yang selalu dipakai olehnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari sana.

Layar ponsel itu tampak gelap. Tidak ada satu pun suara yang mengindikasikan adanya telepon atau pesan yang terkirim seperti dua setengah tahun belakangan ini. Walau tahu sangat kecil kemungkinan adanya perubahan sejak dua setengah tahun lalu tidak membuatnya menyimpan benda mungil itu di laci lemarinya. Ia selalu memastikan baterai ponsel tersebut terisi penuh; berharap bahwa suatu hari nanti ada ikon pesan atau deretan nomor telepon yang muncul di layar gelap tersebut.

Tapi kapan? Sampai kapan ia akan menunggu dalam sebuah ketidakpastian? Sampai kapan ia harus menyembunyikan siapa dirinya dan tetap memasang topeng seorang pemuda bodoh yang bahkan tidak sanggup melawan beberapa anak kecil yang menjahilinya?

Sayang, ia sama sekali tidak menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut.

Bukan hanya sekali ia mulai berpikir bahwa orang-orang itu mengabaikan dirinya di tempat ini. Beberapa kali pula ia berkeinginan untuk membuang ponsel mungil itu sejauh mungkin dan berharap melupakan semuanya. Mungkin memang benar apa yang dipikirkannya selama ini. Mereka memang sudah benar-benar membuang dirinya bak sampah yang tidak lagi bisa dipakai.

Mungkin memang benar bahwa untuk selamanya ia harus hidup sebagai seorang 'Uzumaki Naruto'.

Ia menghela napas panjang, mengacak rambut pirangnya hingga menjadi semakin berantakan sebelum memasuki toko dan mengambil sebatang es krim dari lemari pendingin. Disandarkannya tubuhnya pada pintu sembari menatap orang-orang yang melintas di depan toko. Tidak sekalipun tampak mereka menyadari keberadaannya di sana.

Terkadang, bukan pertama kalinya, ia mempertanyakan dirinya bagaimana bisa orang sepertinya menghabiskan dua setengah tahun di sebuah desa yang tampak amat membosankan seperti ini. Tidak ada hal menarik yang terjadi. Ia bahkan tidak menjumpai seorang wanita cantik bertubuh indah seperti yang biasa ditulis Jiraiya di novel-novel erotisnya. Sejauh mata memandang, ia hanya menjumpai ibu rumah tangga, nenek-nenek keriput atau gadis-gadis sekolah yang sama sekali tidak terlihat menarik.

Sekali lagi, ia mendesah pelan dan menggosok matanya yang mulai mengantuk. Hari sudah beranjak sore. Langit biru perlahan digantikan oleh semburat kuning kemerahan di arah barat. Anak-anak yang sudah lelah bermain sepanjang hari mulai pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing untuk makan malam. Ia menyadari sudah waktunya menutup toko. Jiraiya mungkin akan datang sebentar lagi. Ia hanya bisa berharap laki-laki itu pulang dan membawa semangkuk ramen.

Membayangkan makanan itu membuat perutnya mengeluarkan suara menyerupai gemuruh petir saat badai. Dilemparkannya tangkai es krim ke tempat sampah terdekat sebelum mulai menutup pintu. Ia baru berniat berjalan ke arah kamarnya sebelum telinganya menangkap suara getaran keras dari saku celananya.

Sepasang mata birunya melebar menatap ponsel kecil di tangannya. Layar yang biasanya berwarna hitam kini mengeluarkan pendar cahaya.

Ada sebuah ikon pesan di bagian atas layar tersebut.

~**ATT**~

Tokyo...

Sebuah kota metropolitan yang menjadi ibukota Negara Jepang. Setiap malam, gemerlap dari lampu-lampu neon yang terpasang pada papan reklame atau di dalam gedung menjadi penghias kota seolah Tokyo tidak pernah tidur atau menghentikan aktivitasnya. Bukan hanya para turis, penduduk lokal pun seperti tidak ingin kalah menikmati ramainya Tokyo. Kendaraan berlalu-lalang. Kereta api tiada henti membawa penumpang ke tempat tujuan mereka masing-masing. Tokyo tidak pernah tampak sepi. Selalu saja ada orang-orang yang mengisi kota itu dengan apapun hal yang ingin mereka lakukan.

Tidak ubahnya dengan hal itu, keramaian memadati Prefektur Shibuya, kawasan yang selalu ramai dikunjungi. Para pemilik toko berlomba-lomba menarik perhatian para pengunjung untuk memasuki toko mereka. Berbagai macam benda dipajang di etalase atau di depan toko; membuat beberapa pejalan kaki berhenti dan melihat apa yang ditawarkan.

Shibuya tidak pernah sepi dari aktivitas. Ribuan dan bahkan ratusan ribu orang mengunjungi kawasan itu setiap harinya. Para pelajar menyempatkan diri menghabiskan waktu setelah pulang sekolah di _game_ _center_ atau pusat perbelanjaan. Para pekerja kantoran mengunjungi beberapa kedai _sake_ bersama rekan-rekan mereka.

Dalam diam, dengan tubuh bersandar pada pagar trotoar, ia mengamati orang-orang yang melintas di depannya dari balik kacamata yang bertengger di wajah. Diperhatikannya dua orang gadis memakai rok sangat pendek tertawa kecil tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari layar ponsel mereka masing-masing. Tidak ada satu pun dari kedua gadis itu yang menyadari bagaimana kedua matanya tanpa henti mengamati mereka sebelum menghilang di antara kerumunan pejalan kaki.

"... Kebiasaanmu sama sekali tidak berubah, Naruto."

Mengalihkan pandangan dari arah di mana kedua gadis itu menghilang, ia menemukan seorang laki-laki duduk di pagar trotoar yang sebelumnya kosong. Ia mencoba untuk tidak memutar kedua matanya menatap sosok laki-laki bermasker hitam di sampingnya. Ia memilih hanya mendengus kecil, meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pagar besi dan mengayunkan kaki ke depan dan ke belakang secara bergantian. Ia membiarkan angin yang berhembus menggerakkan rambut pirangnya.

"Apa yang kaudapat dari mengamati orang-orang di sekelilingmu?" laki-laki itu bertanya. Kedua mata yang berlainan menatapnya lekat.

Masih mengayunkan kedua kakinya, ia meniupkan udara ke poninya yang telah memanjang tanpa disadarinya. "Kau bisa mendapatkan banyak informasi hanya dengan mengamati, kau tahu. Lihat"—Kepalanya mengedik ke arah seorang wanita yang tengah berbicara di telepon di dekat lampu lalu lintas—"wanita itu sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya. Dan kaulihat laki-laki di depan bar? Wanita yang sedang dipeluk laki-laki itu adalah pasangan selingkuhnya."

Ia terdiam sejenak, memutar kepalanya berlahan sehingga bisa menatap laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Dan kau, Kakashi-_sensei_," katanya dengan penekanan di kata terakhir, "juga sama sekali tidak berubah. Masih suka membaca buku mesum itu, kulihat."

Tawa Hatake Kakashi pecah seketika. Kedua matanya yang berlainan berkilat sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul oranye dari balik jaket kulit yang melekat di tubuhnya. Dilihatnya Kakashi membuka buku di halaman tertentu tanpa sekalipun melepaskan pandangan dari barisan kalimat yang tercetak di sana. Ia memutar kedua mata. Pemandangan itu adalah sesuatu yang bukan pertama kali dilihatnya namun tidak segera membuatnya terbiasa.

"Katakan, _Sensei_," ia berujar, mengabaikan semua tata krama dan basa-basi yang dilakukannya sejak tadi. "Apa yang kaulakukan di tempat ini? Dan mengapa bukan orang yang kukira, justru _kau_ yang muncul di hadapanku, huh? Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui cara menghubungiku?"

Tawa Kakashi dengan cepat menghilang. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku di tangan, pandangan laki-laki itu mengeras. Ia bahkan bisa melihat bagaimana bahu Kakashi sedikit menegang. Namun di balik masker yang menutupi wajahnya, ada sebuah senyum yang terukir.

"Aku rasa ini bukan tempat yang pantas untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting, bukan?" Kakashi berbalik bertanya. "Mau ikut ke suatu tempat yang cocok denganku?"

Merasa bahwa tidak punya pilihan, ia mengikuti Kakashi dalam diam. Keningnya sedikit berkerut kala menyadari laki-laki itu membawanya ke sebuah bar tidak jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu. Bar itu cukup ramai. Beberapa orang memenuhi kursi di depan meja bar; menikmati minuman yang ditawarkan sembari mendengarkan musik yang dimainkan di atas sebuah panggung kecil di salah satu bagian bar.

Kakashi tidak mengajaknya untuk duduk di salah satu meja. Setelah menganggukkan kepala kepada penjaga bar, laki-laki itu menuntunnya ke sebuah pintu berwarna hitam. Ia melewati pintu tanpa mengatakan apapun. Sepasang mata birunya secara otomatis teredar melihat suasana ruangan yang dicat dengan warna kuning tua. Sebuah sofa panjang lengkap dengan meja bundar melengkapi ruangan kecil itu bersama sebuah ember berisi minuman dan es batu.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di ujung sofa, membiarkan tubuhnya tampak santai namun tidak sekalipun menurunkan kewaspadaan terlebih kini Kakashi duduk tidak jauh darinya. Buku erotis milik Kakashi tidak terlihat di manapun. Namun di balik jaket, kini laki-laki tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah amplop cokelat yang tampak tebal. Tanpa melepaskan pandangan darinya, Kakashi mendorong amplop itu. Licinnya permukaan meja membuat amplop meluncur dengan begitu mudah. Namun sebelum benda itu jatuh ke lantai berlapis karpet bulu, ia sudah terlebih dulu menahan dengan tangan kanannya.

"Apa kau ingat kejadian tiga tahun lalu?" Kakashi memulai. "Mengenai serangan teroris yang hampir menghancurkan _Tokyo_ _Tower_?"

Ia mengeluarkan gumaman tidak jelas. Tentu saja ia masih mengingat kejadian tersebut. Bahkan bukan hanya dirinya namun sebagian besar penduduk Jepang mengingat hal itu. Setiap tahun pula, orang berduyun-duyun datang ke tempat itu dan meletakkan setangkai bunga sebagai peringatan. Tokyo Tower mungkin sudah diperbaiki sampai seperti sebelumnya namun orang-orang yang mati saat serangan tersebut tidak akan bisa kembali.

"Kemarin Kepolisian Jepang mendapatkan sebuah kiriman," Kakashi berkata lagi setelah tidak mendapatkan tanggapan apapun darinya. "Tanpa pengirim namun ditujukan khusus kepada Kepala Kepolisian Jepang. Ada sebuah _video_ _tape_ dalam kiriman itu dan video tersebut berisi peringatan bahwa teroris akan kembali menyerang."

Kedua mata birunya melebar sesaat sebelum memfokuskan perhatian kepada amplop yang kini ada di tangannya. Ia merobek pinggiran amplop dan mengeluarkan isinya. Kerutan perlahan muncul di keningnya sebelum kembali menatap Kakashi.

"Aku tidak mengerti," gumamnya pelan, mendorong amplop pemberian Kakashi sejauh mungkin. "Mengapa sekarang kalian mencariku? Bukankah _kalian_ sendiri yang membuang _kami_ bagai sekantong sampah? Memaksa _kami_ hidup dalam keterasingan dan tanpa perlindungan apapun? Bukankah _kalian_ yang bersikap seenaknya dan menghapus eksistensi kami setelah tidak lagi diperlukan? Dan sekarang kau datang mencariku. Jangan membuatku ingin tertawa, Hatake-_taichou_."

"Kau tahu bahwa semua itu bukanlah yang kuinginkan, Naruto. Kalian—"

"Hanyalah alat yang dibuang karena tidak lagi diperlukan," selanya di antara bibir yang terkatup. "Bukankah itu yang ingin kaukatakan?"

Kakashi menggeleng, menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan.

"Naruto—"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, sekali lagi menyela apapun yang ingin dikatakan laki-laki bermasker itu. Ia beranjak berdiri, membenarkan kacamata yang masih bertengger di wajahnya sebelum berjalan mendekati pintu.

"Aku harus pergi sebelum _Ero_-_sensei_ kembali," katanya lagi tanpa memedulikan Kakashi. Diraihnya gagang pintu sebelum memutarnya.

Dalam benaknya saat ini sudah terpikir alasan apa yang harus dikatakannya kepada Jiraiya jika laki-laki itu sudah terlebih dahulu kembali dari pertemuannya dengan Kurenai sebelum menyadari ada seseorang yang menghalangi langkahnya.

Kedua mata birunya menemukan sepasang sepatu berhak tinggi. Menyusuri sepasang kaki jenjang yang tersaji di hadapannya, sepasang matanya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata hijau yang tidak dikenali. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun rasa sakit yang mendadak muncul di tengkuknya menghentikan semua kata-kata tersebut.

Sebelum ia sempat memproses apa yang tengah terjadi, tubuhnya sudah terlebih dahulu terbaring di atas lantai. Pandangannya mengabur. Ia membuka mulut namun tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar hingga kesadarannya perlahan menghilang.

Dan suara Kakashi yang seperti meminta maaf untuknya terdengar sangat jauh sampai membuatnya berpikir bahwa apa yang didengarnya mungkin adalah sebuah kesalahan.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Rewrite dari fanfiksi saya dengan judul yang sama namun konsep yang berbeda. Review berisi kritik atau saran mengenai fanfiksi ini akan sangat dihargai.

~**Nesh**


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

* * *

Suara dentuman musik yang memantul di permukaan dinding menggema dengan begitu keras di seluruh ruangan. Tubuh-tubuh saling bergesekan satu dengan yang lain mengikuti setiap hentakan musik dari beberapa _speaker_ besar di setiap sudut. Hasrat dan nafsu bercampur menjadi satu dengan keringat dari tubuh-tubuh penari berpakaian minim di atas panggung; menggoda beberapa laki-laki dalam setiap gerakan sensual dan erotis mereka. Bahkan penari-penari itu seperti tidak punya rasa malu untuk mempertontonkan bagian tubuh mereka di muka umum.

Tidak ada satu pun yang seolah memedulikan waktu yang terus berjalan. Setiap detik demi detik berlalu tanpa ada disadari. Orang-orang itu seolah terlalu larut dalam hasrat mereka akan sentuhan dari tubuh-tubuh lain di lantai dansa.

Di salah satu bagian dinding, para _bartender_ tanpa henti menyajikan minuman yang dipesan para pengunjung. Setiap gelas sloki berisi minuman berpindah dari satu tangan ke tangan yang lain sebelum isinya habis dalam satu tegukan dan meminta _bartender_ untuk mengisinya kembali.

"Lihatlah mereka. Seperti tidak peduli dengan apapun yang ada di dunia ini."

Kedua matanya menyapu kerumunan tubuh-tubuh yang sedang menari tepat di bawah tempatnya berdiri. Lengannya ditumpukan pada pembatas dari besi, menopang dagunya. Tidak sekalipun mengerjap dan hanya memandang orang-orang itu dengan bosan. Ia mengabaikan sepenuhnya seorang wanita yang melemparkan senyum menggoda dari arah meja di dekat lantai dansa.

"Tidak peduli dengan apapun selain diri mereka. Dan entah mengapa, negara ini hanya dipenuhi dengan orang-orang seperti itu. Orang-orang yang lebih pantas disandingkan dengan tumpukan sampah. Apa kau tahu ke mana sampah-sampah itu harus dibawa?"

Kini ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah seseorang yang berdiri hanya beberapa meter di sebelah kanannya. Sepasang matanya menatap sosok itu sama bosannya seperti apa yang ia berikan kepada orang-orang itu. Namun di balik tatapan bosan tersebut, tersimpan makna lain yang diketahui hanya oleh dirinya.

"Ke tempat pembuangan sampah?"

Dengan sudut bibir terangkat membentuk senyum tipis dan pandangan yang kembali mengarah ke kerumunan orang-orang di bawahnya ia berkata, "Ya. Ke tempat pembuangan sampah. Ke sanalah mereka akan pergi."

Dengan dorongan pelan pada tempatnya bersandar, ia menegakkan tubuh. Selama beberapa saat kembali menyapu ke arah kerumunan pesta sebelum membalikkan badan. Di hadapannya, beberapa orang yang sebelumnya sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing terdiam seperti menunggunya mengatakan sesuatu. Diulurkannya tangan kanannya ke arah sosok yang sejak tadi berdiri di sampingnya. Tidak menunggu lama ketika uluran tangannya disambut oleh sosok itu.

"_Let's the party begin_," katanya dengan senyum yang terukir di wajah.

~**ATT**~

"Aku sungguh ingin mencakar wajahmu sekarang. Apa kau tahu itu, Kakashi-taichou?"

Tidak ada kesan bermain-main di nada suaranya sekarang. Naruto sangat bersungguh-sungguh dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ditatapnya Kakashi yang saat ini duduk di seberang meja. Laki-laki itu tidak tampak mengambil hati ancaman yang baru saja dilontarkannya dan hanya tersenyum di balik masker hijaunya. Naruto mendesis, melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada Kakashi, dan menghentakkan kakinya pada lantai keramik sambil menggeram.

"Aku tidak main-main, kau tahu," desisnya marah.

Dengan wajah yang masih tersenyum, Kakashi berkata, "Aku tahu. Aku juga tahu bahwa kau akan memastikan apa yang kaukatakan terjadi, Naruto. Kau bahkan mungkin sudah berpikir untuk membunuhku."

Naruto memutar kedua matanya. Jika saja saat ini kedua tangannya tidak diborgol—layaknya seorang kriminal—di belakang punggung kursi kayu, ia pasti sudah akan melompati meja di hadapannya dan mendorong jatuh tubuh Kakashi. Ia juga tidak akan keberatan jika harus berguling di atas lantai. Asalkan bisa melakukan sesuatu pada laki-laki itu sudah cukup baginya.

Ia menghela napas panjang, mengeluarkannya dengan cepat, dan menegakkan tubuh. Tidak lagi berusaha melepaskan kedua tangannya yang terikat. Sepasang mata hijaunya menatap laki-laki di seberang meja.

"Apa yang kauinginkan?" Naruto bertanya, mencoba merilekskan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Terbangun di tempat asing dengan tubuh diborgol bukan pertama kali terjadi di dalam hidupnya. Hanya saja jika kau tahu siapa pelakunya, ceritanya akan lain. "Kau 'menculikku' bukan hanya karena ingin berbasa-basi denganku, bukan?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan apa alasanku menemuimu sebelum ini, Naruto." Naruto tertawa sumbang. "Sungguh, Naruto. Jangan katakan padaku kau sudah mulai mempunyai masalah dengan daya ingatmu."

Ia kembali tertawa. "Mungkin," ujarnya, mengedikkan bahu. "Kau membiusku lalu mengikatku di sini seperti tahanan polisi dan mengurungku entah di mana. Anggap saja kau harus menyegarkan ingatanku lagi? _Where are we, by the way?_"

"Naruto—"

Sepasang matanya tidak lagi terfokus ke arah laki-laki berambut perak itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru ruangan berdinding putih kusam itu. Menggeram pelan menemukan empat kamera dipasang di setiap sudut seperti tengah mengawasi setiap gerakan dan apa yang dikatakannya. Ia ingin tahu siapa yang mengawasi kamera itu sekarang.

"Hei, Kakashi-taichou, berapa lama aku tidak sadar?" Naruto bertanya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari salah satu kamera.

"Dua belas jam," Kakashi menjawab. Sepasang mata birunya kini menatap Kakashi. Keningnya berkerut. Walau sudah lama tidak bertemu, ia tidak pernah ingat jika laki-laki itu berbicara dengan nada serius. "Kau mungkin akan berada lebih lama di tempat ini jika kau tidak mau bekerja sama, Naruto."

Ia terdiam beberapa saat. Kerutan masih terukir di keningnya. Dua detik kemudian helaan napas frustrasi terdengar di ruangan itu.

"Sepertinya keadaan terdengar sangat rumit, huh?"

Pertanyaan itu seperti tidak membutuhkan jawaban. Ia bisa melihat jawaban itu hanya dari sepasang mata Kakashi yang berlainan. Hanya ada keseriusan di sana; tidak seperti yang biasa dilihatnya dari laki-laki berambut perak di hadapannya.

"Kau bisa mengatakannya demikian," kata Kakashi. Laki-laki itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi. Kedua tangan saling terkait di atas meja. "Apa kau mau mendengarkan dan berhenti bermain-main, Naruto?"

Ia tidak perlu menjawab dan memilih untuk hanya menganggukkan kepala. Naruto tahu ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai satu pun pilihan selain mendengarkan Kakashi. Tidak perlu waktu lama baginya, Naruto melihat Kakashi bergerak ke belakang kursi dan melepaskan borgol yang mengikat kedua tangannya. Laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah salah satu kamera dan mengedikkan kepala. Naruto awalnya tidak tahu isyarat tersebut namun dua menit kemudian suara kenop pintu diputar menyapa telinganya sebelum seseorang muncul di balik pintu.

"Ah, Sakura."

Wanita berambut merah jambu berpakaian mirip wanita kantoran—Sakura—tampak tidak begitu senang. Namun Naruto tidak mendengar wanita itu mengeluh. Ia hanya melihat Sakura berjalan memasuki ruangan dan duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya ditempati Kakashi dan meletakkan sebuah map tebal di atas meja. Ia ingat siapa wanita di hadapannya. Walau tidak melihat lebih jelas, Sakura adalah wanita yang sama yang ditemuinya di bar sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

"Naruto-kun," sapa Sakura setengah berlalu sembari mengangguk singkat. Segera membuka map dan menjejerkan isinya di atas meja. Naruto tidak luput melihat beberapa foto yang tersemat di antara berkas-berkas itu. "Kau tahu siapa mereka, bukan?"

Naruto merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Kedua tangannya terkepal di atas meja. Ia tidak merasa kesakitan ketika ujung kuku menghujam ke dalam permukaan kulitnya. Rahangnya terkatup rapat dengan perut bergolak tidak nyaman.

"Mereka adalah rekan-rekanmu, Naruto," Sakura memastikan. "Rekan-rekanmu yang bersembunyi di seluruh penjuru Jepang. Menunggu untuk dihubungi sama sepertimu. Menunggu untuk bisa kembali pulang."

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau ingin pulang, Naruto-kun? Kembali ke negaramu?"

Itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan retorikal. Ia tidak perlu mengatakan secara lantang jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut. Sudah dua setengah tahun ia berharap hal seperti itu akan terjadi. Sudah dua setengah tahun pula Naruto berpikir jika kesempatan itu tidak akan pernah datang. Ia tidak mau selamanya berada di tempat ini.

"Direktur memberikan perintah bagi kalian," Sakura berkata lagi. "Saat ini pihak Jepang membutuhkan bantuan untuk menghadapi serangan teroris. Bukan hanya agen CIA dan FBI yang dikirimkan ke sini. Interpol juga diminta melakukan sesuatu. Ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatanmu agar bisa pulang ke Perancis, Naruto."

Sepasang mata birunya melebar. Ia membuka mulut namun tidak ada satu kata pun yang terucap dari bibirnya. Ia menatap tidak percaya ke arah Kakashi dan Sakura secara bergantian. Sungguh, Naruto merasa dirinya seperti tengah bermimpi.

"Apa yang perlu kulakukan?"

Sakura mengerling sekilas ke arah Kakashi sebelum berkata, "Melakukan pekerjaan yang sudah kaulakukan selama dua setengah tahun ini."

"Dan jika aku menolak?"

Ekspresi di wajah Sakura menjadi sedikit murung. Perlu beberapa menit bagi wanita itu untuk menjawab. Sakura terlihat tidak begitu senang.

"Direktur akan menganggapmu memberontak dan akan ada orang yang dikirim untuk melenyapkanmu," Sakura berbisik. "Aku tahu ini terdengar tidak adil tapi—"

Sakura tidak menyelesaikan jawabannya ketika mendengar tawa pecah di ruangan itu. Naruto mengenali bahwa tawa tersebut keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. Walau ia tengah tertawa, tidak ada kilat kesenangan di matanya. Sepasang mata biru itu tampak kosong. Mungkin seharusnya ia mulai berpikir tidak ada apapun di dunia ini yang tanpa bayaran.

"Memang tidak ada yang adil di dunia ini, _Ma'am_," Naruto berkata, tidak sedikit pun menyembunyikan sarkasmenya. Amarah yang sebelumnya tidak pernah diketahuinya ada mencoba muncul ke permukaan. "Mereka memang seperti itu, bukan? Selalu mengancam hanya karena kami adalah produk gagal yang mempermalukan mereka di mata dunia. Kami ini skandal yang berusaha mereka lenyapkan dengan segala cara. Dan sekarang... _bam_! Kesempatan itu akhirnya tiba."

"Naruto—"

"_Shut the f*ck up, Hatake_," Naruto terlebih dahulu memotong. Ia beranjak berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya dan meremas kerah kemeja laki-laki itu. Ia menarik tubuh Kakashi hingga sepasang mata mereka saling bertemu. "Katakan kepada Direktur bahwa aku, Uzumaki Naruto, tidak peduli dengan ancamannya. Aku menolak untuk ikut campur dengan politik kotor kalian. Lakukan apa yang kalian inginkan karena aku tidak takut. Kalian ingin melenyapkanku? Lakukanlah. Aku juga tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menghabisi siapapun yang kalian akan kirim. Jangan mencoba meremehkanku."

Naruto tidak menunggu reaksi dari laki-laki di hadapannya. Dilepaskannya kerah baju Kakashi sebelum menjauhi laki-laki tersebut. Ia bahkan tidak mengucapkan apapun saat keluar dari ruangan itu. Naruto mungkin tidak tahu di mana dirinya berada saat ini namun menemukan jalan kembali ke tempat Jiraiya bukanlah hal yang sulit.

Keluar dari tempat di mana Kakashi membawanya—yang ternyata hanyalah sebuah kamar di salah satu apartemen di Shibuya—dan menemukan stasiun kereta bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi Naruto.

Ia membiarkan punggungnya bersandar begitu saja pada kursi dalam posisi setengah merosot. Kedua matanya tidak lepas menatap deretan pemandangan atap rumah-rumah penduduk di luar sana yang tampak kabur karena kereta yang ditumpanginya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak diacuhkannya pula seorang wanita yang melemparkan tatapan mencemooh ketika tersandung oleh kakinya yang terjulur.

Gerbong kereta tengah penuh mengingat saat ini adalah jam sibuk. Orang-orang baru saja kembali dari tempat mereka bekerja untuk pulang ke rumah. Beberapa pelajar bahkan juga terlihat di antara penumpang; berbicara dengan teman mereka atau duduk diam sambil membaca buku—sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Ia masih merasa marah dan kesal karena konfrontasinya dengan Kakashi dan wanita bernama Sakura. Perasaannya saat ini lebih buruk dibandingnya selama dua setengah tahun belakangan ini. Mungkin terlalu lama berada di lingkungan orang-orang di desa membuatnya mulai bersikap lembek? Naruto tidak tahu. Ia juga tidak peduli.

Ia tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang itu bersikap seenaknya terhadap apa yang harus dan tidak boleh dilakukannya. Mereka sudah membuangnya, bukan? Mengapa sekarang ia harus mendengarkan mereka? Uzumaki Naruto bukanlah orang yang bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Mereka harus belajar untuk tidak lagi memperlakukannya bagai kumpulan sampah.

Getar pelan di saku celana memaksa Naruto untuk kembali ke kenyataan. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menegakkan tubuh. Tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari seorang anak laki-laki berusia tujuh tahun yang duduk di samping ibunya sambil bermain video game, ia merogoh saku celana. Geraman pelan meluncur tanpa kendali dari bibirnya ketika menemukan alamat _e_-_mail_ yang sama menatapnya tanpa merasa berdosa.

Berusaha tidak memedulikan apapun yang ingin dikatakan Kakashi, Naruto menutup kembali ponselnya; memasukkan benda mungil itu ke dalam saku celana. Mungkin sebaiknya ia membuang sejauh mungkin ponsel itu?

Tapi, entah mengapa, suara di dalam kepalanya tidak menyukai pemikiran tersebut.

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Ia ingin secepat mungkin kembali ke rumah Jiraiya dan memesan beberapa mangkun ramen. Ah, membayangkan itu saja sudah membuat air liur terkumpul di dalam mulutnya.

Sepasang mata birunya melirik ke arah layar kecil di depan gerbong. Hanya tinggal beberapa stasiun lagi sebelum ia sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Ia baru berniat melemaskan otot lehernya ketika kereta berguncang keras. Sangat keras sampai ia berpikir jika ini bukanlah karena kesalahan teknis semata. Jendela mengeluarkan suara derak mengerikan. Di sekitarnya, Naruto mengamati para penumpang mulai terlihat cemas. Beberapa menoleh ke arah jendela untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Sekali lagi kereta berguncang; membuatnya harus berpegangan pada pinggiran tempat duduk agar tidak terjungkal ke depan.

Dan di saat bersamaan, suara tembakan terdengar jelas dari arah pintu gerbong diiringi dengan teriakan histeris bercampur terkejut dari penumpang di sekitarnya.

~**ATT**~

Menjadi seorang penegak hukum bukanlah pilihan pertamanya ketika masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Saat itu ia akan lebih memilih pekerjaan yang membuatnya lebih banyak mendapatkan waktu senggang dan tidak terlibat dalam sesuatu hal yang ada hubungannya dengan kata 'rumit'. Ia membenci hal itu dan tidak jarang membuatnya menganggap pekerjaan rumit adalah pekerjaan yang merepotkan. Dulu ia hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang menjalani hidupnya yang juga biasa-biasa saja. Memang, orang-orang di sekitarnya selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai remaja yang jenius. Tapi ia tidak menganggap hal itu adalah sesuatu menakjubkan.

Tapi... waktu bisa membuat orang seperti Nara Shikamaru juga ikut berubah, bukan? Saat ini ia bukan lagi seorang pemuda biasa yang suka menatap langit biru yang terbentang luas di atas kepalanya. Dan perubahan yang terjadi pada hidupnya, Shikamaru tidak lagi menganggap hal itu sebagai sebuah beban.

Laki-laki itu menyandarkan tubuh pada dinding di belakangnya. Tangan kanannya sibuk mengapit sebuah puntung rokok yang masih menyala, mengeluarkan asap, dan mengotori udara di sekitarnya. Langit di atas kepalanya terlihat sedang tidak bersahabat. Berkali-kali ia mendengar suara bergemuruh; diikuti oleh angin yang bertiup kencang. Shikamaru tidak perlu menunggu lama sebelum hujan deras turun dari langit dan membasahi permukaan tanah.

"Shika."

Dengan enggan, Shikamaru melirik dari sudut matanya. Ia menghisap dalam-dalam batang rokok yang kini terapit di bibirnya, menghembuskan asap ke udara, dan membuang abu rokok dengan jentikan pelan dari ujung jarinya.

"Ada apa lagi, Ino?" Shikamaru bertanya, terdengar bosan. "Jangan katakan jika lagi-lagi kau—"

"Kita mendapat masalah," Ino terlebih dahulu memotong kata-katanya.

Shikamaru menaikkan salah satu alis menyadari nada suara wanita berambut pirang di sampingnya. Tangannya bergerak mematikan rokok di tangannya sebelum memfokuskan perhatian sepenuhnya kepada Ino.

"Masalah?" Shikamaru kembali bertanya. Dilihatnya Ino mengangguk singkat. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun dan memilih untuk mengikuti Ino kembali ke dalam gedung. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu di bawah desah napasnya setelah melihat ruangan tampak begitu sibuk. Telepon berdering tiada henti. Beberapa detektif berlalu-lalang di hadapannya. Tidak satu pun menyadari keberadaannya atau bahkan peduli jika dirinya berada di sana atau tidak.

"Ada laporan bahwa beberapa orang membajak sebuah kereka," kata Ino seolah berusaha menjelaskan alasan dari sebuah kesibukan di kantor polisi. "Dan Asuma-keibu mengirim kita berdua untuk pergi menyelidiki apa yang mereka inginkan."

Maka di sinilah Shikamaru berada sekarang, berdiri di kantor pusat pengendali kereta di seluruh wilayah Tokyo bersama seorang pria bertubuh kurus dengan wajah yang tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan keringat.

"Mereka menyuruh kami memanggil polisi. Pembajak kereta maksudku," kata laki-laki itu. "Mereka akan mengatakan apa yang diinginkan jika salah satu dari kalian sudah di sini."

Shikamaru mengerutkan kening. Terdengar sangat aneh di telinganya. Ia kemudian mencoba memfokuskan perhatian pada layar-layar besar di ruangan di hadapannya. Shikamaru sudah mengetahui dari laporan petugas stasiun bahwa masinis kereta ditembak mati oleh para pembajak dan kini tidak satu pun yang mengendalikan kereta tersebut. Kereta itu terus melaju tanpa henti seperti seekor kuda tanpa penunggangnya. Pihak pusat pengendali sudah bertindak cepat dengan menghentikan kereta-kereta lain dan membuat lintasan kereta yang dibajak itu tetap kosong. Saat ini, kereta itu tengah berputar-putar mengelilingi prefektur Shibuya.

Entah sampai kapan, Shikamaru tidak bisa menebak.

"Bisakah kau menghubungi kereta itu?" Shikamaru bertanya.

Dengan cepat kepala pusat pengendali memerintahkan salah satu petugas menghubungi kereta. Tidak perlu menunggu lama sebelum ia mendengar suara seorang laki-laki di seberang telepon. Suaranya terdengar serak seperti tengah terserang flu berat.

"... Kami menginginkan Shimura Danzō," suara itu berkata. "Satu jam dari sekarang Danzō harus sudah berada di dalam helikopter yang sudah kami siapkan di lapangan di gedung pemerintahan dan terbang keluar dari Tokyo. Jika tidak, kami akan meledakkan kereta ini seperti yang pernah kami lakukan pada Tokyo Tower. Kalian tidak ingin tahu berapa banyak bahan peledak yang sudah kami siapkan."

Shikamaru bahkan tidak sempat mengatakan apapun sebelum telepon terputus. Ia mengumpat, sangat tidak senang sebelum berkata, "Hubungi Asuma. Katakan jika kita berada dalam masalah serius."

Ino tidak perlu diperintahkan dua kali untuk melakukan apa yang diminta. Sekali lagi sepasang manik hitamnya tertuju pada layar besar di mana sebuah titik berwarna merah tampak bergerak melalui jalur kereta menuju pusat kota. Otaknya mulai bekerja sebelum ia kembali mengumpat.

Jika perhitungannya tidak salah, satu jam nanti kereta akan tiba tepat di pusat kota Shibuya. Dan jika permintaan mereka tidak terpenuhi, Shikamaru bisa memastikan Shibuya akan mengalami kerusakan parah jika mengingat apa yang pernah terjadi pada Tokyo Tower.

"Merepotkan," Shikamaru bergumam, menyulut kembali rokok ketiganya dalam satu hari ini. Ia memutar tubuh ketika mendengar suara langkah sepatu Ino dari arah belakang. "Apa yang dikatakan Asuma?"

"Tidak begitu bagus," Ino menjawab dan membuatnya sekali lagi menggumamkan kata 'merepotkan' di antara kegiatannya menghisap rokok.

~**ATT**~

Di setiap wajah orang-orang di sekitarnya, Naruto melihat ketakutan, kecemasan, dan kegelisahan yang tidak bisa disembunyikan. Seorang ibu memeluk anaknya seerat mungkin dan menyembunyikan kepala anak itu di bawah lengannya yang gemetar; tidak ingin sang anak melihat pemandangan yang hanya akan mendatangkan mimpi buruk.

Seorang laki-laki di sudut gerbong menggenggam erat tangan seorang wanita di sampingnya. Hanya dengan melihat sekilas, sepasang cincin serupa terpasang di jari manis mereka. Sang wanita menjerit tertahan kala seorang pembajak—memakai pakaian ski dengan wajah yang sepenuhnya tersembunyi di balik topi rajutan—melintas di dengan mereka. Sebuah senapan laras di tangan sang pembajak panjang tampak mengintimidasi siapapun.

Naruto tidak bergeming di tempatnya. Ia duduk di lantai dengan punggung bersandar pada dinding besi gerbong. Kereta terus menerus bergerak di atas relnya, sesekali berguncang pelan. Ia sempat melirik ke arah jam di atas pintu gerbong. Tidak luput pula ia melihat dua pembajak lain di gerbong seberang. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa sebuah tas besar yang tampak berat.

Ia tidak tahu apa tuntutan dari pembajak itu. Namun satu hal yang diketahuinya. Mereka tidak segan-segan melakukan apapun. Naruto bahkan sempat menemukan seorang penumpang yang mencoba melawan berakhir mati sia-sia. Mayat laki-laki itu kini dibiarkan tergeletak di pintu kereta. Diam membeku dengan kedua mata terbuka; menatap kosong langit-langit gerbong kereta.

Nyawa seseorang direnggut dengan begitu mudah seperti sebuah mainan yang rusak.

Tidak sedikit pun Naruto merasakan ketakutan seperti orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tidak. Ia pernah mengalami kejadian yang jauh lebih menakutkan dan mengertikan dibanding saat ini. Jika mau, ia bahkan bisa mengalahkan pembajak itu dengan tangan kosong. Tapi Naruto memilih untuk tidak melakukan apapun. Misinya di Jepang adalah berbaur dengan orang-orang dan tidak menarik perhatian siapapun.

Namun bisakah ia berbuat demikian di saat nyawa banyak orang berada di dalam bahaya?

Tentu saja bisa, suara di dalam kepalanya berkata. Ia bukanlah pahlawan. Naruto hanyalah seorang agen mata-mata yang dibuang oleh negaranya sendiri. Hidupnya tidak lagi berarti walau mereka kini menginginkannya untuk kembali. Naruto tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti sapi perah yang akan disembelih ketika tidak lagi bisa menghasilkan susu berkualitas.

Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Tanpa sadar pandangannya mengeras dan tampak seperti menatap tajam ke arah pembajak yang melintas di depannya. Seperti menyadari tatapannya, pembajak itu berhenti. Senapan laras panjang dikokang sebelum diarahkan tepat di depan matanya.

"Apa yang kaulihat, Bocah?"

Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali. Dengan cepat mengubah ekspresi di wajahnya menjadi seperti tikus yang ketakutan. Ia menggeleng, menggulung tubuhnya sekecil mungkin dan bergetar layaknya anak-anak. Sang pembajak tidak bergeming beberapa saat sebelum pembajak lain mendekat.

Mereka terlibat pembicaraan. Terdengar samar namun Naruto mengenali bahasa yang mereka gunakan. Ia bahkan mengerti dan bisa berbicara dalam bahasa Rusia. Masih sambil menggelung diri dengan tubuh gemetar, ia mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Kedua mata birunya melebar mendengar kalimat terakhir yang terucap dari pembajak kedua. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Saat tuntutan terpenuhi, ledakkan kereta."

_Well_... _f*ck_.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Dan chapter kedua! Terima kasih banyak kepada **Guest**, **Himawari Wia**, **2nd prichass**, **REDCAS**, **Riku Adipras**, **ahmad .bhaee**, **YumeYuumei** **CrystalFlee**, **bohdong .palacio**, dan **Guest2** atas review yang telah diberikan. Terima kasih juga atas fave dan alert-nya tapi akan lebih baik kalau ada yang mau memberikan review. Itu mood booster saya untuk menulis ;D


End file.
